Thought you were the one
by CherriesR4me
Summary: After the episode 'The End of Jake as We Know it"...  Miley's heart is torn, and in the midst of her sorrow, Jake leaves a letter to let Miley know how he really felt...


**AU: This was just nagging at the back of my head coz until now, I still can't get over the fact that Miley and Jake didn't end up together, after everything they've been through. They were love interests pretty much through the whole show, seasons 1-4!**

**Anyway, had to get it out...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I can't believe it! I just can't! Sure we've got together and broken up a couple of times, but this is different. This was because he cheated on me. In this situation, we couldn't even save our friendship. Everything we've gone through, all our 'history', just amounted into nothing but shadows of the past, because the great _Jerk Ryan _had to cheat on me.

I really thought he was the one. I mean, I still remember going through that hard and slightly painful decision of choosing between Jake and Jesse.

I was so attracted to Jesse; I really, really, REALLY wanted to kiss him. He was so hot and yah he's a bad guy, but sweet deep inside. I just know it, but in the end, Jake still had a bigger part of my heart.

And now, he cheats on me.

What a jerk!

I'm currently bawling my eyes out in my room. I never knew how real heartbreak felt until now. Seems like the whole cheating thing made it worst.

While crying with Jake in my mind, I remember that song I wrote with him on my mind back when we used to date.

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
>I didn't think twice or rationalize<br>'Cause somehow I knew_

That there was more than just chemistry  
>I mean I knew you were kind of into me<br>But I figured it's too good to be true

I said, pinch me, where's the catch this time?  
>Can't find a single cloud in the sky<br>Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
>But really great things happen<br>In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
>Like you were a million to one<br>I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
>Tryna make things work that weren't good enough<br>Till I thought I'm through, said, I'm done?  
>And stumbled into the arms of the one...<p>

I stopped singing then and there. I just couldn't continue. Every single line in that song reminded me of him, but then again, it was written about him. I couldn't stop crying. I swear my eyes were all red and puffy.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Miley, it's Lily. Can I come in? Please? Pretty please?"

It was Lily. Sweet niblets!

I was too tired to argue so I just let her in. When she saw me, she sat down next to me straight away.

"Your dad wanted to check on you but he figured you probably wouldn't let him in. And since I am your best friend, he said you're more likely to let me in. So...you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know Lily. I'm just so stressed out right now. This day has been such a roller coaster ride for me. I was so happy to spend time with Jake again, and then I find out about..." I start crying again.

"I understand. Well I thought I should just give you this. As much as I wanna rip this up, I think you should decide it is for you after all. Here..."

She handed me a letter that had Miley written on it. It also had _from Jake_ on it. As much as I wanted to rip it, something was telling me to read it.

"Thanks Lily..."

And with that she left the room, so I can be alone.

I opened the note...

_Dear Miley,_

_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. The truth is I'm still truly in love with you. You have no idea how big of an idiot I feel like for hurting you, for cheating on you. I know my mistake was unforgivable, and I understand if you never want to hear from me ever again, but please, just this once, hear me out. I really hope you're reading this right now. _

_Miley, I ruined a great relationship, even the chance of friendship, because I was selfish, because I cheated. And I feel horrible about it. After all we've been through, after you choosing me over that Jesse guy, after you thought I could be 'the one', I disappointed you. And I regret it. But I can't change anything. What's happened can't be reversed. _

_Sorry I didn't turn out to be the guy you deserve. I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship after all. I mean, I was lucky enough to date this amazing girl that could be the one for me, and then I cheat on her. Obviously, I still need to mature, and be less selfish. _

_Don't worry, I'm not asking for another chance, 'because I know I'm not getting one. I deserve that. _

_And I hope you become happy Miley with whomever guy you end up with. I believe in that clique love story saying, if you're meant to be together, you'll end up together no matter what. Who knows? We might really be meant for each other, and one day, even though it seems vague, we might end up together. But honestly, you deserve better than Jake Ryan. You wanna know why? 'Cause I've always known and will always know..._

_You, Miley Stewart, are __**one in a million**__._

_**Love,**_

_**Jake Ryan**_

"You know, to me you were too..."

And with that, new, warm tears trickled down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it Hannah Montana fans..<strong>

**oooh! and JILEY fans! :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think!..**

**Cherry xx**


End file.
